Room 205 Adventure
by Juira4ever
Summary: this is about U-17 room 205, which is Kirihara Akaya, Zaizen Hikaru, Hiyoshi Wakashi, and Kaido Kaoru adventures. pranks, mischief stuff, games, tennis battles and a whole lot more. the other room always heard arguing and nosies in this room. The other room are amused at their 2nd year teammates, and the future captain of Seigaku, Rikkai, Shitenhoji and Hyotei. All different shots


Chapter 1

 **Hi every chapters will be different, in different scene in multiple shots, or one full chapter that might be continued as two or three shots.**

 **Surnames/first names**

 **1st floor: high schoolers**

 **Room 101:**

•Tanegashima Shinji

 **Room 102:**

•Oni Jujiro

•Irie Kanata

•Tokugawa Kaguya

 **2nd floor: middle schoolers**

 **Room 201:**

▶Shiraishi Kira module

▶Yukimura Seiichi

▶Fuji Shusuke

 **Room 202:**

↮Chitose Sending

↮Yanagi Renji

↮Inui Sadaharu

↮Mizuki Hajime

 **Room 203:**

○Yagyuu Hiroshi

○Jackal Kuwahara

○Momoshiro Takeshi

○Ibu Shinji

 **Room 204:**

●Marui Vintage

●Akutagawa Jirou

●Mukahi Gakuto

 **Room 205:**

❖Kaidoh Kaoru

❖Kirihara Akaya

❖Hiyoshi Wakashi

❖Zaizen Hikaru

 **Room 206:**

✨ Echizen Ryoma

✨Kintaro Toyama

✨Liliadent Krauser

✨Fuji Yuuta

 **Room 207:**

Amane Hikaru

Kurobane Harukaze

Konjiki Koharu

Hitoji Yuji

 **Room 210:**

◊Atobe Keigo

◊Kentaro Minami

◊Masami Higashikata

◊Kadowaki Satori

 **Room 211:**

✠Kikumaru Riku

✠Oishi Shuichiro

✠Shishido Ryou

✠Ootori Choutaro

 **Room 212:**

◐Oshitari Yuushi

◐Oshitari Kenya

◐Richard Sakata

◐Kamio Akira

 **Room 214: Niou Kingdom**

⊗Niou Masaharu

⊗Kabaji Munehiro

 **Room 217:**

❇Sanada Genichiro

❇Ishida Gin

❇Sengoku Kiyosumi

❇Tachibana Kippei

 **Room 220:**

✪Kite Eishiro

✪Kai Yujiro

✪Hirakoba Rin

✪Chinen Hiroshi

✪Tanishi Kei

 **Room 224:**

∞Akutsu jin

∞Tenjin Module

∞Kawamura Takashi

∞Hirari Tonpei

 **I don't know what room Tezuka is in,so I couldn't find what room he is in. Just pretend he is some of the room above.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Missed dinner**

 **Room 205**

In this room, our four boys are still sleeping,as they were have practice with each other, of court 2 and court 5 matches. They end up playing it,longer than others as they have fire in their eyes up for the challenge,that's why they are so tired.

They are asleep, in deep sleep, and end up missing dinner,as they did not heard someone saying **'dinner'**.

 **"It's time for dinner boys."** Said Saito, one of the coaches.

Everyone went to dinner except for the four boys.

 **Normal POV**

Before Saito call dinner, the other rooms are all thinking the same thing.

"It's too quiet in room 205, they are normally noises and have something interesting going on,but no today weird." They all thought.

 **"Dinner"** said Saito.

They went and go to dinner.

As everyone came except Kaido,Kirihara,Hiyoshi and Zaizen.

Saito went to wake the boys up,but found something cute, about the four boys,who are sleeping together,like little kids,so he just took a photo,and went back,to tell the other coaches that the boys are not having dinner today.

"Hey, I just noticed their is something different about the match between Akaya and Zaizen-kun." Said Yukimura.

"I did,too" said Shiraishi,as he noticed something different about his kohai tennis style, different than usual.

"Yea! But did you see both of their eyes, I know Kirihara has those red eyes, but did you see Zaizen eyes, it's glowing gold." Said Atobe. As they nodded.

They all remember that match. Like it was yesterday.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Zaizen and Kirihara are having a match. Everyone is watching,as they all finished their matches._

 _This is the last match anyway._

 _What shock everyone is that both boys have challenge and fire in their eyes._

 _"Shiraishi, Zaizen doesn't normally play serious, before right,this could be different." Says Kintaro._

 _"Yes! kin-chan,this is a different kind of Hikaru,we see." Said Kenya as well. Looking at his favorite kohai._

 _"Let the match began" said the referee._

 _"Oh! They are actually seriously now, I see, ne Wakashi." Said Ootori with a smile._

 _"Hm...Yea! Choutaro, it took them long enough, for playing around and messing with each other, to see who is the strongest between the two of them." Smirk Hiyoshi._

 _The Hoytei members look at the two kohai, in shock,since they never seen Hiyoshi talk or praise anyone like that before, or Ootori smirking._

 _"Who do you think would win." Said Kaido, next to them._

 _The Seigaku teams, except for Ryoma and Momoshiro, were shock that Kaido, is also talking to his rivals and is good friends as well. They rivals on the Court, but friends, outside the court._

 _"Can't tell for now." Said Hiyoshi. Looking at his two best friends tennis battle._

 _"Who do you think will win, Kabaji." Said Ootori. To the tall silent second year member, not too silent now, since he hangs out with the other second years._

 _"Hmm, both maybe, not really sure." He said. Yes he talks more as he hang out with the seconds years, all in different schools._

 _This shock the members of Hyotei, and especially Atobe. His childhood friend, who doesn't know this side of him. Of course Niou knows, since he is his roommate, and he inmates Atobe phase, 'ore-sama'._

 _"You will lose this time Hika-chan." Said Kirihara with a smirk._

 _"Don't know, for sure, Bakaya." Said Zaizen with his deadpan eyes._

 _Kirihara use his normal moves, not in devil Akaya move yet._

 _Zaizen use his new move, the 'telepathic tornado'. He hit the ball, as it spins like a tornado,and you see so many balls, as it keep teleport in every direction._

 _This shock his team and other people. You might find it hard to return at first,but if you know him long enough, you'll know how to return his ball, like Kirihara._

 _Kirihara, return his shot, as he saw the shadow of the real ball._

 _Things are getting serious, as kirihara, started to come out as devil Akaya, as his eyes turn out red. Everyone started to get worry, for Zaizen._

 _Zaizen, team are starting to worry for him. But he is not scared or afraid of Kirihara,even if he is in devil mood. That shock everyone, except Hiyoshi, Kaido, Ootori, Kabaji, Momoshiro, Echizen, Kintaro, Yuuta, Ibu, Kamio, Tanisha and Kai._

 _Zaizen return his shot, and Kirihara shot it back, aggressive and hit Zaizen. Zaizen fall down,from the hit, on his forehead, as some blood came out, but that doesn't scared him a bit._

 _It's like everyone is seeing a god verse a demon on a battlefield._

 _Everyone look at him worry,and his team wants to stop them. But got stop by Kaido, Kabaji, Ootori, Hiyoshi, Momoshiro, Kamio, Ibu, Yuuta, Kai and Tanishi, from doing so._

 _They look at the said people, in confused, at why they stop them from, Kirihara trying to murder Zaizen._

 _"Do not interfere, I know you are worry, but this how those two are." Said Hiyoshi, not shocked by, it since he got used to it, since it always happen, alone with him and Kaido._

 _"H-Huh" said everyone._

 _"Those two, are in a hot blooded war, field now." Smirk Kaido._

 _"Ehhhhh." Yell everyone._

 _"Just wait, and you'll see." Said Ootori._

 _"Oh..." says everyone. Still look confused._

 _Zaizen, look up, and blood is rolling down his face, which made everyone Gasped, except for those said names._

 _"Fine! You want to play serious, I'll play with you." Said Zaizen. As his green eyes, turn into gold eyes. That look like a god eye. He has the golden god demon eye, of course. That eyes can see the future, of pain injury, also can be demonic like the devil eye, like Kirihara, but a bit nicer and secretive. That shock everyone. Who saw his eye change, not even his own team's knows about this._

 _They both play insane, and violent with blood on their body. If Kirihara is the devil, then Zaizen is the god demon._

 _"I-Is this really, Hikaru." Said Kenya, to his favorite kohai, slash lover._

 _"Yep! Of course it's him, his hidden talent, his hidden tennis style, the golden eye demon." Said Momo._

 _"And, Akaya, other half, if you see closer, you will see demon wings both on their back to make a crow wings." They said._

 _That shock Zaizen and Kirihara teams. Especially Kenya and Yanagi , who are there lovers._

 _They watch and saw the wings on there back. In red and gold, as the illusion they are seeing. Everyone has to rub their eyes, if they are seeing things. They end up in a tie. As they fainted. The high schoolers look at the battle in school, of the bloody playing style, the two middle schoolers use._

 _Hiyoshi and Kaido went to help their two friends._

 _Everyone learn something from the batt anyway._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Speaking of them, where are they anyway." Said Sanada, who is next to Yukimura. Who is his lover of course.

"Hmm, from what I heard, they are skipping dinner today." Said Fuji.

"Really, from who." Said Shirashi.

"From, coach, Saito, who went to check on them before." He said.

"Yo, Yujiro, did you see Zaizen blog yesterday, of Hiyo, Kiri, and Kaido." Said Tanishi, to his friend, Kai, they were sitting with Ootori, Momoshiro, Yuuta, Kamio, Ibu and Kabaji.

That table make everyone look at them, and it's also unexpected, of them to hang out with each other. But it even became more ridiculous, that the two rookies, Echizen and Toyama join them.

This shock their teams. That they are sitting together, with the enemy/rival

"Yea." He said.

"What, is it about, cause I haven't seen it." Said Momo.

"Are you serious, Momoshiro." Said Yuuta in disbelief. As he just nodded.

"Okay! So Zai-kun, update on his blog, of Wakashi playing a game, with aggressiveness, he took a photo and video of Kirihara sleep walking and talking and he also got a video of Kaido scared of aliens and anything scary." Said Ootori.

"OMG, hahahaha, that's so funny." Yell Momoshiro, who cheek his phone with the others crowded around him., Laughing and chuckling as well.

Other people around them who heard this, went and look at Zaizen, said blog and found a lot of interesting and humility things on his blog. Like for example Jiro and Ryoma sleeping against the tree together, as well as playing tennis while battling with each other.

They don't even know how they could play like that, as their teams wonder along with Marui and Kintaro.

 **Looking for Kirihara**

Everywhere is so quiet, until you hear loud running noises, coming, it belongs to Kirihara, who is running towards his captain and vice captain. Yukimura and Sanada, who are with their teams.

"Yukimura-Taicho, Sanada-fukutaicho, helpppp, meee, saffeee, meee, from the demons." Scream Kirihara to his captain and vice captain. They just gave him a confused look, as did everyone else. Every other teams are wondering what's going on.

They now hear shouting and stomping noises, and felt a big dark aura coming behind them.

They turn around and saw a scar second years, of Hiyoshi , Zaizen and Kaido smiling at him with evil aura and smile.

 **"A-K-A-Y-A, COME OUT WHEREVER, YOU ARE,RIGHT THIS INSTEAD."** said Hiyoshi, Zaizen and Kaido, who all have scary smile.

Their own teams, note to never piss them off, even they felt scared of the aura they giving out, coming this way. While Atobe, Kenya and Inu look at Hiyoshi, Zaizen and Kaido with smirks on their faces.

"What did you do, to make them so piss off, and giving a murder aura, Akaya." Said the Rikkai member.

"Ahahah, I just want them to wake them up, so I just pour cold ice water on them. But I, didn't know they were all hardcord heavy, sleepers, who are like demons when they wake up." He said shivering of the glare they gave him before. As everyone look at him, in confused at what does he mean by demon sleepers. Of course there teams knows, since they have got the same thing as well. But the other team didn't.

So in the end, the demon tri, end up beating Akaya with scary stories that hunter his dream, and having nightmares as well. Everyone feel sorry for him, but don't want to end up as him.

 **End of chapter one**

 **Chapter 2 will be all different and in different shots as well, for every chapter.**

 **I hope you like it and tell me how it turn out like.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
